Kingdom of Serbia
The '''Kingdom of Serbia' (Serbian-'Краљевина Србија'') is one of the largest countries in the south-eastern Europe known as the Balkans. Serbia is the main crossroad from west to the east, with its mayor trading town and capital with a natural port Smederevo. Geography Serbia is naturally bordered on the north and west with United Kingdom of Croatia and Hungary, also on the west is Kingdom of Bosnia. At east Serbia borders with Kingdom of Bulgaria, and on the south-west is Kingdom of Albania . '''Map: Serbia has three towns: Smederevo, Jagodna and Rudnik. All Serbian towns are interconected with roads, and currently make a triangle. Smederevo is the capital of Serbia, and also the settlement with highest population Economy: Kingdom of Serbia has gold mines and stone quarries and one iron ore mine. The town of Smederevo lies on the confluence of rivers Morava and Danube, and has small natural lake rich with many sorts of fish. Many fields outside the town produce much needed food, mostly wheat and corn. Jagodna lies in the middle of silver pine forest which is used by it's inhabitants for wood supplies. Not surprsingly there are many good carpenters in this town. The lack of fish in Jagodna is supplemented by cattle fields in the outskirts of the settlement. Rudnik is the newest addition to the kingdom of Serbia estate. Nicknamed "The Jewel in the Serbian Crown", it's name means "Mine". Not surprising, the town has two nearby mines, gold and stone. There are also many lush forests nearby, and the wood they provide will be put to good use once the town's economy has been firmly established. History Until 28. of May in 1456. the territory on which, today, stands Kingdom of Serbia was a fogy and unknown place for Renaissance Europe. Following various migrations and conflicts all forms of statehood was lost. Fortunately - in European kingdoms of that period - people are appearing who finally researched their history and roots. They are advancing in society, educating them selves and starting to work on envious positions in the lands witch they lived in. Seeing that they are growing stronger in numbers - forms the idea for reconstruction of the Serbian state. The most of them lived close to the homeland in the Kingdom of Croatia. Numerous, organized and unified they start their diplomatic struggle for recognition of the Kingdom of Serbia - in that struggle Croatia unselfishly helps - from that period dates todays friendly and close relations between these two Kingdoms. Succeeding in their goals - that year 1456. they inhabit restored town of Smederevo and found a new and modern state modeled on European Kingdoms. Researching their roots and tradition, but implementing the knowledge which they acquired in Renaissance Europe - trying to form a state which will be traditional and modern - but above all functional. International affairs Achievements Serbia today The Kingdom of Serbia became an economically stable country, without taxes. Serbia earns a lot of money on transmissioning goos and merchandise from west to east Balkan. In foreign policy, Serbia signed some contracts with Hungary,Romania,O.N.E., and some other countries. Serbia is in war against Bosnia. 'Religion' Church of Serbia is Serbian autochephalius church - SAC After the historical Agreement between representatives of Holy See and Archbishop of SAC in march 1460, it has been decided to split the influence of two Churches in Serbia. Therefore, URAC has officialy recognized the existence of SAC. According to the Agreement, the newly established Patriarchate of Morava will have dominion in Jagodina,Rudnik,Smederevo and all townsare under the diocese of SAC (namely Patriarchate of Morava ) Politics Current ruling political fraction is Serbian list (CCCC). Its coalition of patriotic clans and families such as Vukanovic , Vukovic , Zmajevic , Dejanovic. Councillors (18.09.1465) - Masterpera, A.g.i.a.s, Perrun, Nesa..., Svekar , Vojvodasrbadije, Petar_vukanovic, Arsenije_vukanovic , Lian_chu , Lady_alle , Growup , Maki187 In history there are several Dukes: 1.Beret 2.Sanja the 3.Ixandar Vojinovic 4.Koichen Vojinovic 5.Vukasin_jugovic 6. Masterpera 7. Doksas Vojinovic 8. Makavelins 9. Volley 10. Vujin Zmajevic 11. Miloss Zmajevic 12. Miljan_grehovic 13. Novakovic 14. Ljudislav 15. Gonzo_Jugovic 16. Pilula_grehovic 17. Nona_gresnica 18. Radovan Zmajevic 19. Sekac There are also couple of influetal families in Serbia: -House of Jugović -Noble House of Vojinovic -Noble House of Vukanovic -Noble House of Orlovic -Noble Brotherhood of Zmajevic -Noble house of Grehovic -House of Dejanovic RP nobles of Serbia: Grand Zupan - SanjaThe Zupan - Katarina2412 High Lord - Doksas, Popke, Masterpera, Serpikoo, Makaveli_vukanovic Lord - Darrexus, E.T. srb, Tamnivitez, Steelers86, Sasa_orlovic, Sevastokrator_ll, Choi, Radukan, Vujin Knight- Serbon, Tonchi, Maui, Dobroslav, Deseta, Stefan_doksas, Cubica, Bongisd, Pilula_grehovic, Miljan_grehovic, Ivan_grehovic Serbian Kings - Markotop Jugovic- dead - Proka - dead - Vukasin_Jugovic - dead -Volley-dead -Icequeen-dead -Apokalipso_Grehovic-dead -Kojadin - dead -Miloss - dead -Tigar_grehovic - dead Knight orders Royal Order of Knights Serbian Knight Templar Order of the Red Dragon